


Consummating an Idea

by providentialeyes



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Come Marking, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Grinding, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Tent Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, if charles joined a few years earlier, might change the title cause i donot l i k e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providentialeyes/pseuds/providentialeyes
Summary: "He hard?" Charles asks, the burning curiosity in him bubbling free.John nods slowly."And you…Likethat?" Charles asks, letting his hand relax against the blankets, still outstretched towards John."I-" John stutters and Charles watches the younger man bring a hand up to rub at his mouth, "S'that bad?"





	Consummating an Idea

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't sleep last night so i worked this old off-shoot of another fic into something semi-whole and now i'm editing and uploading this at the dining table because we have company lmao  
live fast write smut in questionable places  
dubcon tag is for the fact that consent isn't explicity stated when charles is encouraging john to get off against him  
and then briefly arthur gets embarrassed and tells john to stop talking

“One goddamn tent,” Arthur mutters as he pitches one end of it, staking down the ties.

“Could be _no_ tent,” Charles says quietly as he comes back from the fire, handing over a can filled with steaming broth, a leather glove wrapped around it.

Arthur huffs, steps back from the tent and carefully takes it.

“Thanks,” Arthur blows on the broth and glances over to the small fire, guarded from the wind and rain by an old, broken barrel they’d found, “Where’d John go?”

“Getting more wood.”

“Hm.”

“Come on,” Charles says, nodding towards the tent, “Let’s get this set up before this rain gets any worse.”

\--

John peeks into the tent to find Arthur and Charles already laying down.

“What took you so long?” Arthur asks tiredly.

“The rain...” John says and shifts, “Not much is dry ‘nough.”

“Great,” Arthur sighs and rubs his temples.

“Just lay down, John,” Charles orders quietly, “Dry off.”

“Who’s takin’ watch?” John asks, hesitating.

“I’ll take first,” Charles shrugs, “Doubt anyone will come around, though.”

“Unless it really starts comin’ down, you’ll be able to hear anythin’ from in here, right?” John asks as he slips off his boots and kneels on the pallet of their bedrolls and blankets.

Charles quirks a brow at him.

“He’s right,” Arthur murmurs, eyes closed, “Stay in here, no need to get sick in the storm.”

John lays down between them, closer to Arthur, trying to give Charles more room.

He and Arthur have shared what feels like a thousand times, living and laying in each other's pockets.

But Charles is new-ish, not new enough that they don’t trust him, but new enough that John doesn’t want to break any boundaries the older man might have.

John squirms out of his suspenders, shirts, and trousers then climbs under the ‘blanket’ spread over the three of them.

It’s more of a tarp, really, but it’s warm enough.

John still feels like he’s encroaching on Charles’ space and shifts closer to Arthur.

Charles is watching him.

“I’m not planning to kill you while you sleep,” Charles says, a bit wry with his tone.

Arthur snorts from behind John and elbows the younger man’s back lightly.

“I’m- I-“ John huffs and moves a little closer to the middle, “I was tryin’ to give you more room.”

Charles studies him for a minute then hums, low and long, turning to lay on his back.

John brings his part of the tarp up to cover his face then closes his eyes.

\--

John wakes up to Charles lightly gripping his shoulder, the older man murmuring his name.

“Mm?” John shifts and looks over at Charles.

“You able to take watch?” Charles whispers.

“Sure.”

\--

When Charles wakes up a few hours later, it’s to John's unsettled shifting.

He gets his eyes to focus on the younger man where John is curled up slightly between the two older men.

Arthur’s pressed to John's back and there’s only a foot between John's chest and Charles'.

In the dim light he can see John chewing a new hole in his own lower lip, face looking a little flushed, eyes shut tight, hands tangled in the blanket beneath him.

"John?" Charles rumbles and the younger man's eyes fly open to meet his.

"Hey," John whispers, embarrassment cloying his voice.

"S'wrong?" Charles asks, shifts to fully face John.

"I… Uh," John tenses and Charles sees Arthur's arm flex where it rests over John's waist.

Charles' brows furrow as he studies the other men.

"John?"

The younger man twitches and shifts in Arthur's hold.

Charles raises a brow at the soft sound Arthur lets out before the older man shifts in his sleep, pulling John back against him.

"Ah," Charles murmurs and rubs his eyes, offering his other hand to John, "Come on, scoot towards me."

The younger man swallows loudly and visibly hesitates.

Charles makes a questioning sound and wiggles the fingers on the hand he's offering.

John just ducks his head.

"He hard?" Charles asks, the burning curiosity in him bubbling free.

John nods slowly.

"And you… _Like_ that?" Charles asks, letting his hand relax against the blankets, still outstretched towards John.

"I-" John stutters and Charles watches the younger man bring a hand up to rub at his mouth, "S'that bad?"

Charles makes a noise of indifference.

John peers up at him through messy hair.

Not quite long enough to braid out of the way at night like Charles'.

"Are you...?" Charles asks after a moment of thought.

"What?" John mumbles against his hand.

"... Hard?"

John moves subtly and Charles sees the younger man’s legs shift under the tarp.

John nods shakily.

"But you two… You've never…?"

"Half-asleep… Once," John whispers, "Don't want him to push me away."

Charles hums his understanding.

"Rock back against him," Charles suggests.

John's eyes widen and the younger man's gaze darts around his face.

"What?" John asks hoarsely.

"Wake him up."

"He'll get flighty."

"Where's he gonna go?"

John looks conflicted for a moment before his face scrunches up in fear.

"Hey," Charles says softly and scoots closer, "Come on, you can blame it on me."

Charles moves one hand to John's hip and nudges his knee between the younger man's thighs.

"Charles?" John gasps and his hand darts out to grip the front of Charles' undershirt.

Charles gently guides John's hips through rocking back against Arthur.

John makes a small sound, caught in his throat.

Charles scoots closer and hushes him, rocking the younger man's hips back again and keeping John's legs spread with his knee.

Arthur shifts behind John and the younger man whimpers again, pulling Charles closer.

They both feel when Arthur starts waking up.

Charles gives John a pointed look before feigning just starting to wake up himself.

Arthur grumbles unintelligibly and Charles moves one hand to cover his mouth as he yawns, watching John's forced-slack face and Arthur's opening eyes.

The older men's eyes meet over John's shoulder and Charles watches Arthur take everything in before cursing softly, trapped between John and the canvas.

Charles huffs a soft laugh to get Arthur's attention and lifts his knee a little to press into John's clothed dick, making the younger man shift back into Arthur.

"Don't think he minds," Charles jokes in an attempt to calm the older man, watching Arthur swallow hard, the older man's arm flexing around John's waist.

"Shit," Arthur mutters, peeks over John's shoulder, trying to see if the younger man is still asleep.

He meets Charles' gaze again, expression dark with shame.

"Can you back up?" Arthur whispers.

Charles shrugs and backs up, bringing John with him.

Arthur watches as the younger man curls up and clings to Charles' front, the tarp tangled around their legs slipping free and giving him the perfect view of John's hips involuntarily rocking against Charles' thigh, the younger making a muffled noise.

Charles has to give the kid credit, John's making it sound perfectly like he is still just barely asleep.

Arthur's eyes widen.

"Don't know how you sleep with him," Charles jokes, "As clingy as he is."

"Not usually this clingy," Arthur deflects and Charles shrugs, moving his hand to rub lightly along John's spine.

Digging subtly into one of the dimples at the base, encouraging.

He feels John's hand tighten in his shirt, where Arthur can't see, and digs in again.

John hesitantly rolls his hips against Charles' thigh.

Charles looks down at him, feigning surprise, then back to Arthur who's watching them intensely.

"Would you let him?" Charles asks Arthur softly.

"Let him what?" The older man asks hoarsely.

"Get off on you?"

Arthur struggles to respond, taking in the sight of the younger men fully before hesitantly nodding.

Charles hums curiously and continues rubbing John's back, digging in and encouraging the younger man's hips to rock with every other stroke.

Looking down to watch John trying to keep a neutral face.

He hears Arthur curse quietly and looks up to see the older man flipping onto his back and adjusting himself.

He feels himself hardening, just starting to fill out in interest to this situation.

"You know him better, should I wake him up?" Charles asks.

"He’s gon’ be embarrassed either way," Arthur grunts.

Charles hums, hikes John's hips sharply up, higher onto his thigh.

John takes the opportunity to pretend to startle awake, craning his head back to look up at Charles with sincere confusion.

"Charles?" John mumbles and tugs at the older man's undershirt.

"S'okay," Charles hushes him, "You can keep going."

John tenses against him.

"Where's Arthur?" John whispers shakily.

_'What does he think of this?'_

"He's right behind you," Charles says, glancing up at Arthur who is watching through the gaps in his fingers, one hand slung over his face, "You're alright."

John looks back over his shoulder in the same moment that Charles forces his hips to rock.

"Ah- Arthur," John ends up gasping.

"Yeah, Johnny," Arthur murmurs, "'M here."

"Shit… _Sorry,"_ John whimpers, turning back to Charles and curling close, his legs tightening around Charles' thigh.

Arthur grunts quietly in response and covers his eyes fully, trying to keep his breathing even.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," John whispers into Charles’ neck as his hips twitch, his drawers damp with pre-come as his cock rubs against Charles.

Charles re-adjusts them so he can move his leg up in time with each jerk of the younger man's hips.

His thumb rubbing along the ridge of John’s hipbone.

John whines quietly and presses closer, his fingers twisting in Charles’ undershirt.

Charles stills John’s hips, then drags the younger man through a slow grind.

John gasps then sobs against him, coming in his drawers.

John brings his hands up, hiding his burning face.

Charles murmurs soft reassurances as the younger man trembles in his arms.

John pulls back violently, swiping at his eyes, and scrambling to the foot of their pallet, yanking up the bottom of one tent flap to slip out.

Charles watches him go with a twisting in his gut, wondering if that was too much, too soon.

"Goddammit," Arthur mutters next to him, scrubbing his face roughly with his fingertips.

"... Should I go get him?" Charles asks.

"No," Arthur says firmly, _"No,_ let me."

Untying the flaps to follow after John.

\--

He finds John curled up at the base of a big, dead pine, illuminated by the moonlight.

"Hey," Arthur says softly and hovers, a few feet away.

John tenses violently and curls up tighter.

"Hey, John, no," Arthur soothes and moves to kneel next to the younger, "It's alright."

"Charles was just- He was tryin’ to help," John whispers thickly.

"Help?"

"I got embarrassed and didn't want you to…" John mutters.

Arthur gently cups the younger man's shoulder and squeezes.

"You got embarrassed?"

"Could feel you hard 'gainst me and got hot over it," John rasps, "Charles woke up, gave me an out but I didn't… I didn't know he was gonna keep goin’."

Arthur feels his chest aching.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Arthur asks quietly, seriously.

"No!" John gasps and lifts his head, eyes shining with tears of frustration and guilt, "No, not like that. I just don't… What are we gonna do now?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Should… Should we go home?" John asks hoarsely, sounding heartbroken.

"Why?" Arthur murmurs and digs his thumb into John's shoulder, rubbing soothingly.

"How're we gonna…" John swallows and turns his face away, “I can sleep outside.”

"I ain't…" Arthur presses his lips together, "I ain't mad or nothin'."

John sniffs quietly, then shifts and makes a noise of disgust.

Arthur huffs a laugh and stands up, pulling John up with him.

"Go clean up in the river, then come back to the tent, alright?"

"Alright," John mutters and breaks away towards the bank while Arthur heads back.

\--

After cleaning up John ducks back into the tent.

It's tense.

He grabs a new pair of drawers from his saddlebags and steps out to change.

He can tell Arthur said something to Charles but he ain't sure what.

He slips back in, ties the flaps down and crawls into the middle of the pallet, closer to Arthur.

He gets under the tarp, laying down on his stomach, folding his arms under his head.

"John," Charles starts softly, "I shouldn't have done that, without making sure it was okay. I'm sorry."

"S'not-" John lifts his head to level with Charles, "I would've stopped you."

"Then why’d you bolt?"

"Embarrassed," John mutters, "Got scared I fucked everythin’ up."

“It’s alright, John,” Arthur nudges him with his knuckles gently.

John twists to lay on his back and looks up at Arthur.

“Is it?” He asks hoarsely, _“Is it?”_

Arthur frowns down at him from where he’s propped up on his forearm, mirroring Charles on John’s other side.

John stares at him, eyes watery.

Arthur glances at Charles who shifts slightly, just as uncertain with this as the older man.

“Like I said… I ain’t mad,” Arthur says, looking down at John.

“What do…” John trails off, looking between the older men, “What should I do, next time?”

“Next time?” Arthur asks, voice rough.

John looks up to the ceiling of the tent, clenching his hands together over his stomach.

“Next time he gets hard because you got hard while holding him, I’m assuming,” Charles says and John winces, closing his eyes and crossing his arms tightly.

“This has happened before?”

“You don’t remember?” John asks hoarsely, not opening his eyes.

He sounds oddly hurt.

“... Remember what?” Arthur asks hesitantly.

John takes a deep breath through his nose and shifts uneasily.

He opens his eyes, meeting Charles’ gaze, but not Arthur’s, before closing his eyes again.

“A few years ago,” John whispers slowly, “It’d been a while since we’d shared a bedroll… But we’d just moved camp, got in real late and was too tired to set up everythin’, you remember that?”

“Yeah,” Arthur murmurs, watching John’s face closely.

“We both went to sleep, fine, and I woke up to you holdin’ me,” John squirms and crosses his arms tighter, hugging himself, “You were… Shiftin’ ‘gainst me.”

“And you didn’t you stop me?”

John opens his eyes slightly, looking at Charles.

“I liked it,” John says weakly to Arthur, studying Charles’ face.

Charles looks from him, over to Arthur and back.

“So, you let me just…?” Arthur whispers.

“You woke up ‘nough that you were talkin’ to me,” John says, finally meeting Arthur’s eyes, “You were slurrin’ but you knew it was me. Kept… Kept _pushin’_ ‘gainst me, holding me in place.”

“I…” Arthur clears his throat roughly, looks at Charles nervously then covers his eyes with his hand, “Forced you?”

“No. No, dammit,” John says quickly, dropping his arms to smack Arthur’s chest with the back of his wrist, “And neither did Charles. I wanted it.”

“Did you get off, back then?” Charles asks and John flusters, averting his gaze.

A moment of silence passes, then Arthur lowers his hand to his chin, rubbing his jaw.

“Did you?” Arthur whispers, “Did _I?”_

“Yes,” John says quietly, “Both.”

When Charles makes a small, confused sound, both Arthur and John look over at him.

“And you didn’t wake up… Wet?” Charles asks Arthur.

Arthur hums hesitantly, draws his lower lip in and drags his teeth over it.

“Art?” John whispers, “What?”

“I remember,” The older man mutters, “... Thought it was a dream.”

Arthur sighs deeply and flops onto his back, slinging an arm over his face.

Charles laughs quietly.  
  
“I could tell you two were _close,”_ Charles says.

“Ah, shut up,” Arthur mutters.

John closes his eyes, crosses his arms again, digging his fingertips into his ribs as his cheeks burn.

“... So, what happened, John?” Charles asks, “He was humping you like a dog and you…?”

“Knock it off,” Arthur says quietly, sternly.

John swallows loudly and shifts.

“He…” John whispers, “He was talkin’.”

“John,” Arthur says lowly.

A warning.

“What?” John asks shakily, and opens his eyes to look over at the older man.

“Stop.”

“Why?”

Arthur’s nose wrinkles in irritation but he doesn’t lift his arm.

“He was _talkin’,”_ John says more pointedly and looks back over at Charles, who’s watching the two of them in mild amusement.

He meets John’s eyes and the younger man sees heat there.

John blinks in surprise, feels that same heat reflected in himself.

“What was he saying?” Charles asks quietly.

John stutters for a few seconds then bites his tongue.

“How I wanted to hear him,” Arthur says roughly.

John and Charles turn to him in surprise.

“How I’d been tryin’ to ignore it, but I kept thinkin’ ‘bout him,” Arthur says slowly, “That I’d wanted to shut him up in a very specific way.”

John startles lightly when he feels Charles’ hand grip his hip and slowly turn him on his side, facing Arthur.

“Get him on his knees?” Charles asks, presses up against John’s back silently,

John feels Charles’ cock, hard against his ass, and bites down on his tongue more firmly to stop any sounds trying to escape.

“He was tired from the move, bitchin’ ‘bout everythin’ he could think of, and I was stuck in a tent with him,” Arthur huffs quietly, “Told him I’d honestly considered sittin’ on a crate and yankin’ him down.”

John feels Charles’ cock grind against him and reaches back to grab the older man’s forearm, squeezing.

Rocking his hips back.

“Bet he’d be good at it,” Charles murmurs, his mouth close to John’s ear, “Tries to act tough, but really just needs someone to tell him what to do.”

“Had to put my hand over his mouth, when I was tellin’ him this,” Arthur says hoarsely, “Desperate lil’ thing, grindin’ back on me n’ whimperin’ like a bitch.”

John whimpers just then and Charles almost laughs at the timing.

Arthur lifts his arm to look over, brows lifting in surprise.

John ducks his head, covering his face as Charles rocks against him.

“Sound like that?” Charles asks Arthur, squeezing John’s hip just to hear John muffle a sound against his hand.

“Yeah,” Arthur meets Charles’ gaze, “Would get louder when I grabbed him harder, made him work.”

“Work?” Charles asks quietly, propping himself up to look down at John’s hidden face.

“Hold him still,” Arthur says, “Not too tight, but don’t move.”

“Arthur,” John whispers quickly.

“Charles, don’t move,” Arthur says firmly, watching John.

Charles pauses, letting his fingers on John’s hip relax slightly.

_“Arthur,”_ John says more desperately, voice pitching up.

“You want him, Johnny?” Arthur asks, “You know what to do.”

“Fuck,” John whispers, blunt nails digging into Charles’ arm as he trembles.

“Arthur-“ Charles starts.

“Nah,” Arthur waves a dismissive hand, “Watch him. Wait.”

Charles rubs his thumb slowly over John’s back while he waits.

John eventually whines quietly and rocks back against Charles, trapping Charles’ top leg between his thighs so he can grind back against him. Turning his upper body downward, crossing his arms and hiding his face completely.

_“Oh,”_ Charles murmurs.

Arthur scoots closer and threads his fingers through John’s hair, petting slowly.

He meets Charles’ eyes.

Searching.

Charles’ breath hitches slightly as John grinds against his cock.

Arthur grabs John’s leg and squeezes it until John relaxes his hold on Charles’ leg.

Then Arthur nudges Charles’ legs apart as well, shuffling closer and sliding his thigh between both John’s and Charles’ thighs.

“Shit,” Charles whispers, watching the older man settle down, his other arm worming under and behind John’s head until he can cup the back of Charles’ neck.

Charles feels frozen, as Arthur squeezes his nape then shifts his leg, pressing up between Charles’ thighs.

And John’s.

John whines quietly, muffled by his arms, moving away from the stimulation of Arthur’s thigh, only to grind back against Charles.

Charles grunts quietly and presses forward, moving his hand from John’s hip to Arthur’s, caging the younger man between them.

Arthur rocks his hips, Charles rocks his hips, and John helplessly moves with them.

Charles tries to keep the older man’s gaze but it’s too intense, so he watches Arthur’s fingers combing through John’s hair instead.

Somehow still impossibly tender at this moment.

He can feel himself getting close and moves his hand up to Arthur’s waist, squeezing.

Arthur grinds particularly deep, slow and hard.

“A-Arthur,” John whimpers, _“Charles.”_

Charles curses under his breath and drops onto his side, shoving his arm under John’s waist to press his palm against John’s belly and pull the younger man back against him, leaning into Arthur’s hand as it moves around to his jaw.

Arthur nudges Charles’ chin up as Charles’ hips stutter and brows furrow.

“You close?” Arthur whispers.

“Yeah,” Charles says roughly, breath hitching when Arthur rocks, and rocks John back against him, _“Shit.”_

“Wait,” Arthur murmurs and Charles bites down hard on the inside of his cheek.

“John?” Arthur leans down, combing John’s hair behind the younger man’s ear, “Let us hear you.”

John makes a muffled sound then slowly uncurls his arms, leaning back against Charles, reaching back with one hand to grab at Charles’ hip and forward with the other, curling his fingers into the waistband of Arthur’s drawers.

Arthur looks back up to Charles, then sets them back into motion.

John whines, hips jerking back and forth, trapped between the two older men as he rides up and down Arthur’s thigh, grinding his cock into the crook of Arthur’s hip.

“Please,” John whimpers, “Please, please, _please.”_

“Please what?” Arthur asks, and _finally,_ he sounds just as affected as Charles feels.

“Want… Charles,” John whispers, “A-and you to…”

“To _what?”_ Charles asks breathily.

“Fuck,” John whispers, tries to duck his head but Arthur’s fingers curl in his hair and slowly pull his head back, making him look up between the two older men.

“Come on me,” John mutters, face bright pink, eyes closing tight.

Charles looks at Arthur in uncertainty.

The older man raises a brow in a way that tells Charles he was expecting this.

_‘I’m game, are you?’_ The expression asks.

“Please,” John whimpers and his hips twitch, _“Sorry.”_

“Shh,” Arthur hushes John, still studying Charles.

Charles nods slowly.

“Where, John?” Arthur asks.

John breathes shakily between them then nudges Arthur away to undo his drawers.

Arthur backs up further and gestures Charles to do the same.

John turns onto his back between them, squirms out of his drawers and hesitates.

Looks at Charles questioningly.

“What do you want, John?” Charles whispers.

“On… On my-“ John brings a hand up to cover his mouth then moves both hands to cover his upper face, kicking away the tarp and bending his knees up, spreading his legs, “Like y’all fucked me.”

Charles looks at Arthur but Arthur’s staring at John’s covered face.

Charles shifts onto his knees and moves between John’s legs, slightly to the side, gripping John’s knee to push the younger man’s legs further apart.

John gasps, then crosses his arms over his face, gripping the blanket beneath him on either side of his head.

“Arthur?” Charles murmurs.

“Damn,” Arthur whispers and mirrors Charles’ position.

Charles rubs himself through his drawers then undoes the lacing one-handed to shove them down and out of the way, seeing Arthur do the same in his peripheral.

He watches as Arthur strokes himself, already dripping onto John’s thigh, and takes himself in hand.

Looks up at John’s face to see the younger man staring up at them, arms folded above his head.

Wide-eyed.

_Want_ warring with disbelief.

“Would you want that?” Charles asks as he starts to stroke himself.

“What?” John asks shakily.

“Us to fuck you.”

Arthur groans quietly and John whines.

Charles watches as John’s cock jerks against the younger man’s belly.

“Did he come untouched before?” Charles asks.

“Yeah,” Arthur says roughly, “Soon as he felt my come on his back.”

“Arthur,” John cries out quietly, “C’mon.”

Arthur looks over at Charles and then down at Charles’ cock.

Charles starts to unconsciously twist his grip, showing off.

“Damn,” Arthur gasps and looks back to John, gripping John’s knee tight as his cock jerks in his hand, pre-come dribbling from his tip to run up John’s thigh.

Charles squeezes himself and shuffles a little closer to John, angling the head of his cock towards John’s.

“Please,” John begs desperately, his cock jerking, a string of pre-cum leading from the slit to the small pool on his belly, “Charles.”

“Yeah, _yeah,”_ Charles squeezes himself at the base, then slowly pushes that grip down to the head of his cock.

His balls draw up as he milks himself, his come spilling out slowly with each stroke.

He sees Arthur’s seed joining the mess in quicker pulses and bites back a groan.

John cries out softly as he starts to come and covers his face again, his own cock twitching and leaking on his stomach.

“Shit,” John whimpers and his hips jerk up, searching for stimulation.

Arthur digs his thumb into John’s thigh and rubs in a small circle as the last few drops of his come drip down onto John’s asshole.

Charles leans forward slightly, curling up as his gut clenches and his cock jerks weakly in his grip, one last pulse feebly running down over his knuckles.

“Jesus,” Arthur murmurs, “Lookit you.”

John’s stomach flexes and the younger man trembles below them.

Charles slowly sits back on his heels and tries to catch his breath, dropping his forehead to his hand on John’s knee.

**Author's Note:**

> [Morston Discord Server](https://discord.gg/tZQp6hX)  
morston server absolutely allows charthurston talk


End file.
